


Goth Girls

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se a vida é um eterno funeral, dancemos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goth Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o desafio Where The Girls Dance da comunidade dykescene.

Um coveiro monologava ao meu lado sobre o mundo ser um imenso funeral quando a vi.

Os feixes de luz verde neon serpenteavam pelo corpo magro da loira de negro. Dançava com os braços suspensos, acariciando o ar viciado e cheirando à fumaça artificial perfumada. A cabeça pendia de um lado ao outro, num movimento sensual e entorpecendo. Quando a música estrondou do Lacrimosa para Nine Inch Nails, ela mergulhou os braços no mar invisível e se abraçou, pendendo a cabeça para frente. Os quadris se mexiam em S e os pés quase não saiam do lugar, deixando a movimentação ser feita pelos joelhos.

Tunds, tunds, tat.

Sentia as batidas secas como seu próprio coração. A melodia distorcida se infiltrava em cada poro de seu corpo diminuto e a embalava na sinuosidade da dança.

Me fitou. Me chamou. Me escolheu.

Atravessei a distância entre nós, trombando e desviando dos vampiros, zumbis e vultos negros que se agitavam, tentando aderir a escuridão. Ela ainda dançava quando pousei minha mão esquerda em seu quadril, na curvatura do corset de vinil. Com a outra mão, tirei um cacho dourado de seu rosto fortemente maquiado, com cuidado para que meu anel de aranha não enroscasse nos fios. Sua mão se entrelaçou na minha e aproximou seus lábios em meu ouvido. - Senti seus olhos felinos sobre mim. Você é uma caçadora?

Repeti seu movimento. - Você não é um animal para ser caçado. É uma dama-da-noite, feita para ser apreciada.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu sem proferir som. - Você não parece alguém que apenas aprecia de longe. E eu não quero ser apenas vista. - Dito isto, se abaixou e subiu bamboleando o quadril. A música macabra e sensual voltou a nos inundar e eu também dancei.

Se a vida é um eterno funeral, dancemos.


End file.
